


A Love That Flows

by red_crate



Series: 2017 Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Mates, Post-Coital, Scent Marking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Derek can smell himself on Lydia, his scent merged with her own enough that it would still linger even if they spent the next several days apart. She is his, and he is hers.





	A Love That Flows

**Author's Note:**

> Such a dumb title, but TITLES ARE HARD, OKAY?? lol
> 
> So watersports is not usually in my wheelhouse, but why not try writing a new kink? It's Kinktober, after all! There are feelings in this too, because I seem unable to write sex (or anything) that _doesn't_ have some kind of feelings involved. 
> 
> Day Two: watersports

 

When Lydia lifts up, Derek carefully pulls off the condom and throws it into the trashcan they placed next to the tub. He’s relaxed from orgasm, riding the endorphin rush and the heady scent of Lydia’s own chemical firings from release. When she settles back down on his hips, Lydia rests her head against his chest and makes a contented noise.

“Sure you still want me to do it?” She brings her arms up to wind loosely around Derek’s neck. Wisps of her hair stick to the side of his face when he looks down at her. 

He smooths his hands up her back, over her soft skin. Feeling her breathe against him, and trusting him fully to keep her safe and love her is a tender thing. Derek can smell himself on Lydia, his scent merged with her own enough that it would still linger even if they spent the next several days apart. She is his, and he is hers. 

Derek wants this last thing though, if she will give it. He is smeared with her slick already, covered with the musk of her body. As much as she permeates what feels like his entire being, none of it has been active. He wants to give her the chance now, mark him in a different way. 

Pushing her hair to the side, Derek brushes his mouth against her forehead. “Yes. Lydia, do it.” 

She pushes up suddenly, fingers framing his jaw, and kisses him. It's a searing promise of a kiss, comforting in a way. When she pulls back, she looks him in the eyes. Her voice is quiet but a little rough. “Okay.” 

There is nothing about Lydia's scent that says she's repulsed by the idea. She has been hesitant though. Derek inhales sharply. Even though they talked this over several times, and even though they are in the empty tub exactly like they negotiated, he is overtaken by her agreement. 

They stare into each other's eyes for a long beat, then Lydia kisses his cheek and hides her face along the side of Derek's neck. 

The warmth, when it starts, is almost blood hot as it spreads between them. The urine initially pools in the cradle of Derek's pelvis, over his spent cock and pubic hair. It rolls over the tops of his thighs and down the valley between his thighs, wetting his ball sac. 

Derek groans at the sensation, at knowing Lydia is giving and taking this thing he wants of her. He wraps his hands around her waist and holds on tightly. 

“ _ Yes, Lydia _ .” He tucks his mouth against her hair. 

She's trembling in his arm, breathing in staccato movements. Derek knows it's hard to let your body go, to do something most people and most circumstances would find taboo. He is grateful and proud of her for giving him this. 

The flow stops shortly after it begins. It's enough though. 

He wants to lie here with her in his arms, covered in her scent and essence. Instead, he presses a kiss to her head and eases her back a little. She's flushed down to her chest. 

“Hey,” Derek cups her ribcage, “thank you.” 

She laughs almost breathlessly and rubs a thumb over his mouth. Lydia's expression is soft, open, yet somehow so sharp. It's one of those times it feels as if she can see right through him, into his deepest parts. 

“I love you.” Lydia smiles. 

Derek’s heart pounds as exuberance fills him. His eyes flicker blue at his mate. “I love you.” 

Lydia’s smile stretches into a grin. “Good. Now, out. I love you, but I really need to clean off.” 

Derek catches her bottom lip between his teeth and sucks on it for a moment before suggesting, “We could clean off together.”

They can wash away the physical reminders of what they just did, but Derek will always remember how it felt to have Lydia agree to his request and claim him in such a primal way, on his terms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
